Wedding Plans
by Numb3rsR3b3l
Summary: A follow up to Hanging By a Moment. Follow Charlie and Kelley as they plan their big day and all that comes with it.
1. The Planning

"Ok so we have the flowers all set; now all I need is the dress." Kelley sat at the kitchen table looking through bridal magazines.

"So does that mean I'm done?" Charlie asked from his seat next to her.

"For now, but don't you think I'm done with you Professor Eppes." She pointed her finger at him seriously. She then smiled and kissed him sweetly. "We still have to decide on a caterer."

"And I have to design a seating chart." He got up from the table.

"I know, I know. Cause it's the only mathematically interesting portion of planning our wedding." She sat up straight in her chair and did her best Charlie impression.

"I never said it was the _only_ mathematically interesting part of planning our wedding." He threw his hands up defensively. "It's just a really good one."

"Whatever. So when are you and Don going to look for tuxes?" Kelley consulted her calendar to see what the remaining things had to be done before the big day.

"Next week. Would you please calm down? We are not getting married for another two months." He quickly regretted his last statement.

"Charlie! I don't have a dress yet! I barely have time to get one and get it altered! Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Her voice raised several octaves.

"Uh oh. Sounds like you angered bridezilla again." Don entered the dining room.

"Shut it G-man!" Kelley glared at him over her planner.

"Yikes. She's moody today." Don put his arm around Charlie's shoulders. "You know what you need little brother? A break from the little lady here. You need a bachelor party."

"That's perfect!" Kelley chimed in. "Me and the girls are going dress shopping in two weeks and then they said we are going to an undisclosed location for my bachelorette party."

"Bachelorette party? What bachelorette party? You never said anything to me about a bachelorette party?" Charlie looked confused and hurt.

"Come on Charlie. You knew we would have bachelor and bachelorette parties. What's wrong?" Kelley looked at him confused.

"Hey why are you doing it so early?" Don interrupted before Charlie could answer Kelley's question.

"Well Amanda and Megan are finishing up school and the only time they could get out here for a weekend before the wedding was on the 25th so they decided to do my party then." Kelley answered his question but was still concerned with the hurt look on Charlie's face.

"Well that makes sense. So what are you girls up too that weekend?" Don looked curious.

"All I know is they are going with me to look for my dress on that Friday and then the rest of the weekend is up to them, and they are not telling me anything." Kelley smiled up at Don. "Why don't you guys do Charlie's bachelor party that weekend too? It'll keep his mind off what I'm doing."

"And what will you be doing Ladybug, that Charlie needs to keep his mind off of?" Alan entered the room on his way to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Honestly Alan, I don't know what the girls are up too." Kelley began to pick up her wedding materials from the table. "I'll be in in just a second to help with dinner Alan."

"I assume you are referring to your bachelorette party?" Alan looked at her slyly.

"I am." She got up and started putting her stuff in a tote bag she kept all the wedding stuff in.

"Well that should be fun. And if I know Megan and Amanda they will have good times up their sleeves." Alan grinned and gave her a wink. "Just don't let those girls get you into too much trouble."

"Don't worry Alan, Megan Reeves and Elizabeth Patterson are helping with the planning too." She finished with her straitening. "They won't let them plan anything too riskay." She walked over to Charlie and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna help Alan start dinner. And I'm sure G-Man needs you for something." She leaned in a whispered the next sentence. "We'll discuss the party later."

Charlie nodded. "Ok don't burn anything." He smiled at her jokingly.

"Ha ha. Very funny." She gave him a look and then followed Alan into the kitchen.

"What's up Charlie?" Don looked as his brother concerned. "You got really quiet when we started talking about Kelley's bachelorette party."

"No reason. " He shrugged. "So what's up? Got a case for me to help with?"

"Nah. I just wanted to talk to you about a bachelor party, and now that Ladybug has given us a date all we need to do is hire the strippers." He elbowed his brother in the side.

"No! Absolutely not! No Strippers!" Charlie threw up his hands in discuss. "Kelley would kill me!"

"I was just kidding Charlie!" Don held up his hands to calm his brother down. "I wouldn't want that short, little, lady pissed at me! No way! I was thinking about maybe a golfing weekend in Palm Springs. Maybe hit up some of the casinos there. Whatda ya say?"

"That sounds good." Charlie smiled. "Very relaxing and calm." He nodded his head. "Works for me." The brothers sat down and began to talk about what they might do on their Palm Springs trip.

After dinner had been cleared from the table, Charlie got an idea on his Cognitive Emergency Theory. Kelley, Alan, and Don did the dishes. Once the kitchen was completely spotless, Don and Alan settled in to enjoy a Dodgers game on TV and Kelley headed to the garage to check on Charlie. He was in his normal spot in front of the chalk board staring at it with an odd look on his face. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear her come into the garage, so she slipped up behind him and put her arms under his to hug him from behind. He smiled and put his hands over hers.

"Hey you." She laid the side of her face on Charlie's back. "You've been really quiet tonight. You ok?"

Charlie turned to face her and put his arms around her waist and she returned the embrace. "I'm fine I just never really thought about you having a bachelorette party or me having a bachelor party." He let out a long sigh. "I don't know what the girls will set up for you and I'm afraid to ask what Don has planned for me."

"I thought you guys were going to Palm Springs for golfing and casinos?" Kelley smiled sideways at him.

"That's what Don says, but I think Colby and David are helping him, and there is no telling what they will come up with." He laughed and shook his head.

"Ahh. You mean strippers!" She grinned at him.

"Yes I mean strippers. I told Don no, that you would kill me, but you know as well as I do he's gonna do what he wants." He put his hands over his face.

"Charlie it's not that big of a deal. Stuff like that happens at bachelor parties." She pulled his hands from his face and looked at him. "You know I trust you. I know you might look but no touching." She kissed his nose. "Right?"

"Right." He lightly kissed her lips. "Now do they have male strippers at bachelorette parties?"

"Maybe." She smiled slyly.

"Maybe? Wait a minute. You mean some buff guy in a g-sting could be dancing more than half naked in front of my fiancé?"

"Yeah but you know I don't go for the buff guys." She leaned in close until her lips were almost on his. "I find the math geeks so much more sexy." She kissed him gently.

"Well what if they get a math geek stripper?" He asked with his best serious look.

"Oh my gosh Charlie you worry too much!" She grinned at him. "Now I have a little homework to work on and you looked pretty into your work here. So I'm gonna head to the couch while you work."

"Just think only one more month of school and you are done with you Master's." Charlie watched her get out her backpack and settle in on the couch.

"Yeah. Remind me again why we decided to get married only a month after I graduate?" She gave him a slightly stressed smile.

He joined her on the couch. "Umm so we could have a two week honeymoon before I have the math conference in July."

"Ahh two weeks on the beach in the Bahamas." She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes trying to imagine the relaxation. "Sun, sand, drinks with the little umbrellas." She raised her head and looked at him. "But most importantly two weeks of no school, no wedding planning, no cases, and no distractions. Just me and you and nothing to worry about."

"I can't wait." He kissed her gently. "Just keep that in mind while you work on homework." With that he got up and headed back to his boards and left Kelley to work on home work.


	2. The Dress

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Ok Charlie. We are heading to the airport to pick up the girls, then it's on to dress shopping, and then to whatever they have planned for me for the weekend." Kelley came into the bedroom to get her suitcase that she had already packed. Charlie noticed that she look more than a little stressed.

"Hey. You ok? You look frazzled." He looked up from his own packing.

"Yeah, Charlie I'm fine. I just _have_ to find a dress today if it's going to be ready for the wedding." She looked at him with a sad face. "I have tried on like a million dresses and nothing has seemed right. I mean this is our wedding! My dress has to be perfect!" She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Hey hey." He walked over and wrapped her in a hug. "You'll find one today. You have Amanda, both Megans and Elizabeth coming to help you. Today will be the day you find _the _dress."

"I hope so Charlie." She pulled back and looked at him. "I am really starting to worry. We are getting married in 6 weeks and I don't have a dress."

"You'll find it. I know you will." He kissed her then pulled her back so he could look at her. "Now about these weekend long parties we are about to go on. Are we going to try and call each other?"

"Of course we are!" She looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "You know I can't go a whole day without at least talking to you, do you really think I could go an entire weekend without a phone call?" She finally smiled.

"Ok but I know Don is not going to like that." He grinned at her. "By the way have the girls told you what you guys are doing this weekend yet?"

"Nope and believe me I have tried to pick all of their brains." Kelley turned back to the bed to make sure she had locked her suitcase.

"Ok well, whatever it is, I bet you'll have a blast." He pulled her back into a hug from behind. "Just make sure you don't get too into that math geek stripper." He whispered in her hear.

"Ha ha Very funny." She tuned around and pulled him close. "But I am gonna miss you. We haven't been apart this long since we started dating. I might go into Charlie withdrawals." She smiled and him wickedly.

"Well I might just have to come find you and take care of that." He returned the wicked smile and kissed her deeply only breaking the kiss when they heard someone clear their throat from the bedroom door.

"I hope we're not interrupting." Megan said from the door where she stood with Larry and Don.

"Nope we weren't they were just saying their goodbyes." Don pushed into the room and stepped in between them. "Now come on Chuck, I have the best weekend planned for just us guys."

"And me and the other girls have a great weekend planned for the bride to be. After we find you the perfect dress of course." Megan came into the room and put her hands in Kelley's shoulders.

"Boys!" Alan came into the room. "Come on guys we need to get going if we are going to make our T-time." He smiled at Kelley as he came further into the room. "Are you all packed for your weekend too, Ladybug?"

"Yes I am." She patted her suitcase on the bed. "Megan and I are going to the airport to pick up Megan, Amanda, and Elizabeth. Then we are going dress shopping and then on to the party." She gave Megan a wink.

"Well I hope you girls have fun, but more importantly I hope you find your dress." He looked to his boys. "Now come on Charlie. We need to get going."

"We do too." Megan mentioned. "We have to get the girls and make it to your appointment at the dress shop."

"Come on everyone let's give Charles and his bride-to-be a few moments to say their good byes." Larry suggested as he ushered everyone from the room.

"Ok but if you guys aren't down in five minutes, I coming up here after you both with a water hose." Don joked as he left the room.

"I thought they'd never leave." Charlie said as he pulled Kelley close again.

"And why did you want them to leave?" Kelley smiled as he pulled her even closer.

"So I could do this." He kissed her gently at first, but then he remembered he would not be seeing her again until Sunday, so he pulled her closer and kissed her more deeply. After what seemed like an eternity they finally pulled away from each other.

"I guess that means you're gonna miss me too huh?" She managed to say breathlessly.

"Yes I am." He rested her nose on hers. "But still, we better go or we'll have to deal with Don."

"You're right." She picked her suitcase up from the bed and headed for the stairs. Charlie did the same. Once at the bottom of the stairs the boys said goodbye to Kelley and Megan and loaded them into their car.

"Well I for one am ready for this weekend to begin." Alan announced happily as he surveyed his two sons and their close friend Larry. "Where are David and Colby? It's not everyday I get to celebrate the fact that in 6 weeks my youngest son will be marrying the girl of his dreams. I'm ready to get this party started."

"Just hold your horses Dad. They should be here any minute." Don looked at his watch. He looked up as he heard a car pull up. "Right on time." Don smiled as a sleek black stretch limo pulled into the driveway with Colby and David hanging out of the sun roof.

"Who's ready to party?" Colby called loudly.

"You got a limo?" Charlie asked amazed.

"You bet." Don slapped his brother on the back. "It's like Dad said, it's not everyday I get to celebrate my baby brother getting married." He smiled at Charlie. "I'm happy for you bro."

"Thanks Don." Charlie returned the smile.

By this time Colby and David had emerged from the limo with beers for everyone. "Let's have a toast to start this weekend off right." David cheered as he handed out the beers.

"Alright. To Charlie: the best little brother a guy could ask for who also happens to be the luckiest man on earth too, because he landed a girl like Ladybug." Don began his toast.

"Here Here." Alan interrupted and everyone laughed but quieted back down as Don started the second half of his toast.

"But most importantly for now, to this weekend of male bonding and giving Charlie his last taste of freedom. Let's party it up fellas!" With this they all clinked bottles. "Now to Palm Springs!" Don yelled and raised both hands. The men all let out cheers before loading into the limo for the drive to Palm Springs.

MEANWHILE AT THE AIRPORT

"Hotty Toddy!" Megan, Amanda, and Elizabeth yelled as they ran the rest of the way through the airport to hug Kelley and Megan.

"I am so happy to see you guys!" Kelley hugged them each in turn.

"And we are happy to see you!" Elizabeth said as she pulled away from hugging Kelley.

"So will you guys tell me _now_ what we are doing for my bachelorette party?" Kelley looked at them all.

"Nope. Not until we find you a dress." Amanda shook her head. "We only have six weeks until your big day and you _have _to have the perfect dress."

"Well in that case let's get ya'lls bags and get to the dress shop." Kelley led the way to the baggage claim and she and Megan helped the new arrivals get their bags to the car.

"Now let's go get you a dress." Megan took her place again in the driver's seat and steered towards the dress shop. Once there the girls unloaded and headed inside.

"Hi, how can I help you ladies?" The girl at the counter asked.

"I'm Kelley James. I have an 11'o clock appointment." Kelley smiled at the girl.

"Six more weeks, right Miss James?" Kelley nodded. "Well I bet we find you the right dress today." The girl smiled again. "Come on back." She motioned them all to the back. "This is Merriweather. She'll be your consultant today."

"Hi Kelley. Who do you have with you today?" She asked looking at the group.

"These are my bridesmaids." Kelley began to point to them each in turn. "This is Amanda Timberlake, Megan Dempsey, Megan Reeves, and Elizabeth Patterson."

"Ok. Great." Merriweather smiled at them all. "I promise today we will not leave until we have you in a dress."

"Works for me." Kelley smiled as Merriweather began to bring her dresses to try on.

THREE HOURS LATER

"Girls, after 6 months of searching I finally have the _perfect_ dress to marry Charlie in." Kelley turned around slowly, examining herself in the mirror.

"I agree." Elizabeth said from behind. "That dress is perfect."

And it was. The dress was beautiful but not to flashy. Charlie and Kelley had decided that since the backyard was where they had first told each other they loved each other, that it would be the perfect place to have the ceremony, so Kelley didn't want a dress that was too fancy. This dress was all she had ever wanted. It was solid white lace. It fit her snugly and accentuated all of her curves. The v-neck was perfect, not too low cut but still enough to make her look sexy. It was simple, elegant, and perfect.

"I think Charlie is going to have a cow when he sees you in this." Agent Megan commented.

"How are you gonna do you hair?" Amanda asked.

"Well since we are in the yard, I figured instead of a veil I'll put flowers in my hair." She fluffed her hair with her hands.

"Hang on." Merriweather headed from the room and quickly returned with a small group of lilies in her hand. "Try this." She placed the flowers behind Kelley's right ear, and turned her around to face the girls. All you could hear was the girls breaths as they all gasped.

"What? What is it?" Kelley looked at them all concerned. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" Elizabeth started but couldn't finish because she was tearing up.

"It's just that you look so beautiful." Amanda finished her sentence as they all started to cry.

"So this is it?" Kelley asked as she began to tear up too.

"That is most defiantly it." Megan smiled as they all had a group hug.

IN PALM SPRINGS

The boys had arrived at their hotel and checked in. Don and the boys had gone all out. They had rented one of the penthouse suits. It had a master bedroom with two king size beds, this room they gave to the man of the hour, Charlie and his big brother. The other two bedrooms had two queen size beds, one Alan and Larry shared and the other for David and Colby. After getting settled the boys headed out to their T-time. They were on the second hole when Charlie's phone rang. It was Kelley.

"Oh no you don't. We haven't even been here for two hour and she's already calling." Don made a face when he saw the caller ID screen.

"Come on Don. She might be having a dress melt down and need to talk to me." Charlie looked at him and pleaded.

"Ok. But after this only one call a day. And I'm taking your phone." Don pointed at the phone in his brother's hand.

"Fine." Charlie flipped the phone open. "Hey Babe. What's up?"

"Hey Charlie!" He could tell by her voice that it was not a melt down. "Guess what?"

"What?" He smiled hearing how happy she was.

"I found a dress!" She sang into the phone. "And you're gonna like it!" She continued to sing.

"Hey, that's great!" He smiled knowing that this would mean she would be much less stressed out for the next 6 weeks.

"Sorry to bother you at your bachelor party but I knew you'd wanna know." She smiled into the phone. "Now that that's taken care of we are gonna grab a bite of lunch and head to wherever it is they are taking me."

"Ok off the phone lover boy it's your turn." Colby called from the tee.

"Hey Babe I.." Charlie tried to explain but Kelley cut him off.

"I heard. I promise I won't bother you again until tonight. You boys have fun." Kelley laughed.

"You are not bothering me, but Don did say he was going to take my phone for the rest of the trip and limit us to one call per day." Charlie was now trying to keep David from taking the phone.

"Ok. That's fine as long as I get to tell you goodnight."

"Ok I promise. I gotta go now though." Charlie laughed.

"Ok Babe. I'll talk to you tonight." She looked over at the girls who were now getting antsy that she had been on the phone so long. "I love you."

"Love you too Babe. Bye." Charlie hung up the phone and gladly handed it over to Don. "As long as I can have it back to call her and tell her goodnight."

"Deal." Don put the phone in his pocket. "Now will you please go tee off."

Kelley put her phone in her purse. "Ok girls. _Now _will you tell me where we are going?"

"Yes. We are going to Palm Springs!" Megan announced.

"But that's where the boys are." Kelley looked confused.

"We know but I'm sure we are not at the same hotel. They went for golf, we are going for spa treatments and pampering." Agent Megan announced happily.

"Then let's get this party started." Kelley announced happily as the girls loaded into the car and set out for Palm Springs and their own brand of fun.


	3. The Parties

IN THE CAR

"Oh I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me!" The girls all sang at the top of their lungs. Megan drove with Kelley riding shotgun. Meg, Amanda, and Elizabeth were in the back seat but leaning up so they could talk and sing along with Kelley and Megan.

"Gosh I love the song!" Meg said from the back seat.

"I am very impressed by your musical taste Meg." Megan said from the driver's seat. "The only problem is I remember when this song first came out."

"Hey good music never goes out of style." Kelley chimed in.

"You know something else that will never go out of style is those shades you have on Kel." Elizabeth commented. "Where did you get those?"

""Believe it or not Alan picked them out!" She took them off and handed them back to the girls. "I dropped my old ones and broke them one day and before I could buy new ones, Alan came in with those. He said he saw them a thought of me." She smiled and took them back. "He did good huh?"

"I'll say he did." Amanda leaned back into her seat. "So how pumped are you that you finally found a dress?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kelley turned to face her. "I started looking for a dress the day after we got back from Mississippi. That was in November and it is now May and it has taken me this long to find one. But it's true what they say good things come to those who wait, because we found the perfect dress."

"Yeah and now we can get our party on in Palm Springs!" Elizabeth announced. "I was so worried that you wouldn't find one and then would be miserable the entire trip, but it all worked out great."

"Yes it did. I just hope we don't run into the boys. That would spoil our all girl weekend." Kelley smiled as she turned back around.

"Don't act like you would mind if Charlie and the guys just _happened_ to be staying at the same hotel." Elizabeth commented.

"Well I _guess _I wouldn't mind." Kelley rolled her eyes at them.

"I'm telling you guys. They picked a hotel for the best golf courses, we picked a hotel for the best spa there are so many hotels in Palm Springs there is no way we are going to run into them." Megan slapped her hand on the steering wheel. "Now let's not worry about those silly boys and enjoy our 'No Boys Allowed' weekend." They all laughed.

"Oh! Here comes my favorite part!" Kelley reached up and turned the radio volume knob up a little louder and they all began to sing again. "Don't you wanna dance with me baby? Don't you wanna dance with me boy? Hey Don't you wanna dance with me baby? With somebody who loves me!" They all begin to dance in their seats and sing even louder.

"We're Here!" Megan called happily as she turned into the long drive past the hotel's golf course to get to the building itself.

"Then let's make an entrance!" Meg called from the backseat. "Let everyone know that the James Bachelorette party is here!" She began to roll down her window and the other girls followed suit.

They turned the radio up as loud as it would go and all sang as loud as they could. "Don't you wanna dance? Say you wanna dance. Don't you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance? Say you wanna dance. Don't you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance? Say you wanna dance. With somebody who loves me!" They all erupted in laughter as they tried in vain to hit Whitney Huston's high notes.

MEANWHILE ON THE GOLF COURSE

"Ok Don if you can make this putt, you can make par for this hole." Charlie was watching his brother line up his shot.

"I got this Charlie, don't you worry." Don set his feet and got ready to make his putt, but just as she went into his swing a car passed by with the radio up really loud. The distraction caused Don to miss the hole entirely. "Damn it!" He yelled angrily. "Who the hell drives by a golf course with the radio blaring? Don't they know people are trying to concentrate out here?"

"O come on now Donnie!" Alan put his hand on his son's shoulder. "It was a car load of girls enjoying themselves on a beautiful day. And after all we are here to have fun, not to break our best golf score."

"Yeah well it would have been nice to make par for this hole." Don shrugged his shoulders and put his putter back into his golf bag. "I hope those loud mouths are not close to our hotel room, with their loud Whitney Houston singing."

"Wait a minute," David chimed in. "What those girls were doing was _not _singing. More like howling." David squelched up his face and began to mock the girls in a high pitched voice. "Don't ya wanna dance? Whoo OOoo" Everyone laughed at his attempt.

"That was actually pretty close." Colby said through more laughs. "But I'm with you Don. We came on this trip to get away from girls not listen to them butcher good '80s music."

"Here here." Don raised the beer he had just retrieved from the cooler on the back of one of their golf carts. "Now on to the next hole." They all loaded up and headed for the next hole and the thoughts of the car load of girls quickly faded.

AT THE HOTEL

"Welcome ladies." The man behind the desk was saying. "Mark here will show you to your room. You have booked one of our penthouse suites. Enjoy your stay."

"Oh we will." Elizabeth assured him as Mark led them to the elevator.

"The penthouse?" Kelley asked as they boarded the elevator. "Isn't that a little much guys?"

"No way!" Meg piped up. "You only get married once! And after all you have done over the years for me and Amanda you deserve a nice weekend! It's no trouble at all."

"Ok . I just hope you guys didn't go to too much trouble for this deal." Kelley shook her head. She knew there was no use arguing.

"And here we are ladies." Mark opened the door to the girls' room. "The master bedroom is over here." He pointed to the room. "and then there are two additional rooms here and here." He pointed again. "You have a full living room with a full entertainment center." He opened the cabinet to reveal a huge TV and every kind of component imaginable. "We also have 24-hour room service, we can get you anything you want, and of course our full service spas, which I'm sure you'll want to take advantage of."

"We certainly do." Megan smiled as she looked around the room. "In fact we have massages and a trip to the sauna booked for this afternoon before dinner."

"Well I will let you ladies get ready to be pampered." Mark left the room. The girls stood quietly taking in the giant room.

"This place is awesome." Meg said quietly.

"Yep." Amanda nodded.

"Uh huh." Elizabeth nodded as well.

"Yeah." Kelley said as she looked at the girls. The slowly began to smile, and suddenly they all broke out into laughter and high pitched squeals of excitement. "I can't believe you guys got this place for all of us! We are going to have a BLAST!" They all continued to laugh and giggle.

"Alright, girls! Let's get ready to head to the spa!" Megan clapped her hands excitedly. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

The girls headed to their rooms and started to get ready. Once they were all in their swim suits they headed for the elevator and down to the spa.

"Ladies. You must be the James Bachelorette party." The lady behind the spa counter asked. "Let's get you all started on your massages." She stood and led them down the hall. "Right this way to the ladies side of the spa."

They each removed their swim suit covers and lay on their individual tables. "Let's get pampered!" Kelley smiled happily as she got ready for her massage. After the massages were finished they headed to the sauna. The spa worker painted them all with essential oils gave them each a cotton robe and sent them into the small, steamy room.

"This is the life." Amanda exclaimed as she leaned back against the wall of the sauna.

"You got that right." Kelley smiled as she got comfortable. "I wonder what the boys are doing?"

"Probably outside in the grass swinging sticks around and hitting small white balls in the wrong direction." Megan said closing her eyes. "Not nearly as relaxing as what we are doing." Just then one of the workers came in.

"Ladies, I have some sparkling water for you." She sat down a bucket of ice with a bottle in it and 5 campaign glasses.

Elizabeth sat up and began to pour them all a glass. "I think a toast is in order." They all raised their glasses. "To our weekend: 2 days of being pampered, good food, good friends, and most importantly some serious partying!"

"Whooo!" the girls let out excited whoops and sipped their drinks. This was going to be a weekend to remember.

ON THE MEN'S SIDE OF THE SPA

Charlie and the other guys sat in the sauna. "Does anyone not find this a little odd? I mean they pained us with this strange smelling stuff and stick us in a box and make us sweat uncontrollably." Larry commented as he examined his arm.

"As long as we are in swim trunks instead of towels, I can handle it." Colby laughed. Everyone else chuckled.

"This is actually really relaxing." Charlie commented. "Kelley has been so stressed out about school and the wedding; I've been really worried about her. I know she is off having a great time with the girls so I can relax myself."

"And that is exactly why we are here." Don smiled. "That is what I had in mind little brother."

"Ok Gentleman. Here is some sparkling water for you to cool down with." The spa attendant came in and sat the ice bucket down. "And congratulations Mr. Eppes." He turned to face Charlie. "I understand you have a big day coming up in a few weeks."

"I do." Charlie smiled as he thought about the day he would finally make Kelley his wife. "and thank you."

The guys reached for the bottle to pour themselves a glass. When a whoop came from the other side of the sauna, it made them all jump and almost drop their glasses.

"Not again!" Don groaned. "I bet it's those same girls from the car this afternoon. Can they not be quiet and peaceful." He chuckled as he sat back with his glass.

"I bet they're having a good time." Alan laughed. "Just like we are. Give them a break Donnie. It's probably a graduation party of something."

"Well I don't want anything to ruin my little bro's weekend, especially not a bunch of girls." Don laughed and tapped on the wall closest to where the whoop came from.

"Ahh, they're not bothering me." Charlie sipped his water. "I'm sure Kelley and the girls are being loud somewhere, so I won't be too hard on them."

LATER THAT NIGHT

The girls had finished their sauna session and headed back up to their room. They all showered and started getting ready for dinner. Each had selected a sexy little dress and done their hair and make-up perfectly.

"Ok when are our reservations for dinner?" Kelley asked as she came out of the master bedroom.

"We have about 15 minutes." Megan said looking at her watch.

"Good, I'm starving." Kelley turned around when she heard the door to one of the other bedrooms open and the radio begin to play as Meg and Amanda emerged. The music stared as they came out singing into their hair brushes and dancing.

"There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of. Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above." They grabbed Kelley and Megan's hands and pulled them to the middle of the floor. They continued to sing. "Oh I lose control, can't seem to get enough. When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love."

"Come on Kelley, this is your song about Charlie!" Elizabeth laughed as she joined in the singing.

"How will I know if he really loves me? I say a prayer with every heart beat." They all danced in the living room of the suite as they continued to sing and just be goofy. "I fall in love whenever we meet. I'm asking you what you know about these things." They finished the song and then headed down to dinner still laughing and singing as they entered the hall.

"Does Charlie know you are this crazy?" Megan asked as the elevator doors closed.

"I don't think so." Kelley smiled wickedly.

NEXT DOOR

"Ok Charlie. Let's head down to dinner." Alan was saying. And then the music started from next door. "Isn't this Whitney Houston?"

"Are you kidding me?" Don asked buttoning his sleeve. "Can we not get away from these girls?"

"Well at least it's a good song." Charlie grinned as then turned his head sideways when one of the girls next door let out a high pitched squeal. "Or at least it was."

"Do you want me to call down to the front desk and complain?" Larry asked.

"Hey I got a better idea." Colby said. "After they go to bed tonight let's mess with them." He grinned evilly. "You know give them a taste of their own medicine." All the guys had gathered around to hear Colby's plan. "Once we know they're asleep, we'll start blaring some of our own music. I'm sure if they're here for a good time they'll just play along and not complain. I mean what's the worst that could happen? They call the front desk and complain? We just complain right back. Best case scenario they come over to complain to us and they're hot."

"Oh no! You're not getting me in trouble!" Charlie stepped back with his hands up in defense.

"Not for you Charlie, for us." Colby looked at him with a grin. "Not all of us are marrying the perfect girl in 6 weeks." He shook his head.

"Do you really think she is the perfect girl?" Charlie looked at his friend.

"For you, yes. Somehow she gets you. I don't know, how but she does. But unfortunately some of us have not met that girl yet and she might just be next door singing Whitney Houston." Colby gave Charlie a wink.

"I don't know about this boys." Alan looked hesitant.

"Come on dad, they ruined my golf score today, they were loud in the sauna, and now they will be right next door to us all weekend, if we have to put up with a bunch of squealing, laughing girls we might as well make it interesting." Don laughed putting on his jacket. "Now let's head down to the bar and get a drink before we have dinner."

"Hey listen." Colby held up his hand to silence the rest of the group. "I think they're headin out too. Let's see if we can catch a glimpse of them." He quietly slid towards the door. He cracked the door a little and peeked out. Only to see their backs and they headed for the elevator. "They look good going." Colby whispered back, and went to peek again. David came to join him, but by the time they could get the door open without being seen the elevator door was closing on the girls who had just boarded.

"Damn. We missed them." Colby opened the door the rest of the way. "Oh well the real fun will begin when those ladies try to sleep tonight. Let's go eat." The boys filed out of the room and headed to the elevator and down to dinner.


	4. The War Begins

AFTER DINNER

"That food was _sooooo_ good!" Kelley happily skipped down the hall towards their room.

"I know right!" Meg was following close behind her.

"So what do we have on tap for tonight ladies?" Kelley turned to face the girls.

"Well it's been a long day, so I say we order in room service champagne and watch sappy movies." Megan said opening the door to their room. "Because in the morning we have facials, manicures, and pedicures, and then I figure we can hang out poolside for awhile before getting ready for dinner and a night on the town."

"I think Megan is having _way _too much fun with this." Kelley laughed as she went in.

"Hey I hang out with boys all day. It's nice for me to be able to chill and do girly stuff with you guys." Megan smiled as she put her clutch down on the table.

"And we are glad to have you along." Meg gave her a little hug. "Now let's get in our jammies and chill."

"I'll call down and have a bottle of champagne brought up." Elizabeth headed to the phone.

The girls changed and settled in for the night. They all piled in front of the TV and try to decide on a movie. Before they could pick a movie they heard the door to the next room open and voices fill the next room.

"Gosh for such a nice hotel, you'd think they'd have thicker walls. We can almost hear everything they're saying." Amanda said from her seat on the floor.

"I didn't even know there was anyone in the room next to us." Elizabeth commented pouring herself another glass of champagne.

"Me either." Megan said still flipping through the movie stations.

"Guys we were really loud on the way to dinner tonight. I hope we didn't bother them." Kelley winched from her seat on the end of the couch. She reached for her purse. "It's 11:10. Charlie must be having a _really _good time, if he hasn't called yet." Just then her phone rang. "It's him. I'll be right back."

"Hurry up, we need to pick a movie." Megan called at her back as she headed to the bedroom.

"Hey Charlie!" She closed the door and sat on the bed to talk to him.

"Hey Babe. How's it going? Where did you girls end up?" Charlie was having a great time with the guys but as soon as he heard her voice he realized how much he was missing her.

"Believe it or not we're in Palm Springs, at a hotel and spa." Kelley chuckled into the phone. "But don't worry Megan is sure we are at different hotels, so we won't be running into you guys."

"Hey right now I wouldn't mind running into you." Charlie had retreated into the bedroom and closed the door as well. "I've been busy all day but now that we're settling in for the night, I realize how much I miss you."

"Awww. I miss you too Charlie. Like I said this is the longest we will go without seeing each other since we started dating." She scooted further back onto the bed. "So where did you guys go for dinner?"

"The hotel has a restaurant, so we just ate here. Then we headed to the casino for a little while and we just got back to the room." Charlie propped up against the dresser. "The food was really good. How bout you?"

"Same. We ate at the hotel and now we are about to watch a movie and drink some champagne. Then get some sleep, we have a full day of fun tomorrow." She signed.

"What's wrong?" Charlie could tell by her tone she was a little down.

"I just miss you. I know I'm here to have fun but right before bed is my favorite time of day. We get ready for bed, snuggle, watch a little TV, and the fall asleep next to each other and I'm gonna miss that tonight."

"Hey me too, but look at it this way. We'll be back home Sunday and then in 6 weeks you are stuck with that same routine every night." Charlie smiled when he thought about the rest of his life with the amazing woman on the other end of the line.

Kelley laughed a little. "I think I can live with that." She heard the door open to the room on his end.

"Come on Charlie! Tell Ladybug goodnight and get back in here with the guys." Don grinned at his brother.

"Ok Don, just a few more minutes." Charlie shook his head.

"Ok Buddy but hurry up. You'll be hearing that squeaky little voice bitch at you for the rest of your life. You can do without it for one night." Don laughed and closed the door.

"I guess I need to go Babe, but I'll call you tomorrow night." Charlie copied her sigh; he didn't want to stop talking to her yet.

"I heard. You tell Don I do not squeak." She laughed and smiled into the phone. "Have fun Babe, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, sleep tight." Charlie whispered into the phone.

"You too Charlie." She did the same.

"I love you, and I can't wait to see you on Sunday." Charlie kissed into the phone.

"Same here. I love you too Charlie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They both hung up the phone.

Kelley headed from the room to find all the girls stating at her. "Are you missing your little sweetie, weetie?" Elizabeth asked in a childlike, sing-song voice.

"Yes I am. But that is not going to stop me from having a good time." Kelley headed back to the couch. "I'll take a glass of that if you don't mind." She pointed to the champagne. "Now I would like to make a toast. To my girls: they always know how to make me laugh, make me cry, and they hang around and to do it with me. You guys have planned a great weekend for me and I look forward to the fun to come."

"Whooo!" They all cheered and clinked glasses.

"Now let's watch this movie." Kelley sat down and got comfortable.

NEXT DOOR

"Ok Buddy but hurry up. You'll be hearing that squeaky little voice bitch at you for the rest of your life. You can do without it for one night." Don laughed and closed the door. "He'll be out in a few. Now what song should we assault these girls with?" He came over to the table where the other guys were going through all of their CDs trying to find the perfect song to get back at the girls next door.

"I'm thinking rap." David said holding up a CD. "A heavy base line should do the trick."

"Oooo. That's good David." Don pointed at him. "I like how you think. Hey Dad, why don't you call room service and have them bring up some beer?"

"No need." Larry said quietly without even looking up from the table.

"Why's that?' Alan asked as everyone looked at Larry strangely.

"Because on our way to dinner I stopped at the desk and asked them to stock the frige for us while we were eating" Larry looked up from his CD search. "The beer dilemma should have resolved itself by now."

Don headed over to check the frige, only to find it fully stocked with ice cold beer. "You're a good man, Larry." He grabbed one for himself. "Anybody else want one?"

"I'll take one." Charlie announced as he came out of the bedroom.

"Ahh. So you finally got chatter box to hush up long enough to come back to your party huh?" Don asked handing his brother his beer.

"Nah. She and the girls were about to watch a movie, so she was ready to go." Charlie joined the guys at the table. "So what are we up to?"

"Picking a song to blare at those girls next door." Colby said still sorting through the CDs.

Just then they heard another whoop from next door. "There they go again!" Don smiled. "I say we hit 'em now."

"Nah man." Colby shook his head. "We need to wait until they go to sleep, so it'll annoy them more."

"Yeah you're right." Don agreed.

"You would think a nice place like this would have thicker walls." Alan commented as he looked around the room.

"Good thing Larry ordered plenty of beer." They all laughed and settled in to a game of poker while they waited for the girls to fall asleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Ok guys. It's pretty quiet over there." Colby looked over at the clock. "I say we make our move now."

"Let's do it." Don got up and started setting up the radio.

David put the CD in and hit play.

IN THE GIRLS ROOM

The movie had been over for over an hour and all the girls had fallen asleep in their spots. Suddenly the blaring of loud music started from the room next door. They all moved and stretched and rubbed their eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

"What the hell?" Meg asked sitting up.

"Sounds like Pitbull." Amanda commented sleepily from the floor.

"1, 2, 3, 4, Uno, Dose, Tres, Quatro." The chant came through the walls.

"It is." Kelley got up and headed to the clock. "It's like 2 in the morning." She groaned. "They must be getting us back for this afternoon."

"They must think they're really funny." Elizabeth yawned as she got up.

"This is crazy!" Megan said getting up. "I'm going over there and set these guys straight."

"No wait!" Meg grabbed her arm. "I have a better idea." She smiled her usual devious smile.

"Uh oh." Amanda's face fell. "I know that look." She shook her head. "Nothing good ever comes from that look."

"Well, they wanna make this a war; we'll give them a war." Meg smiled again even more devilishly.

"Meg, what are you thinking?" Kelley looked at her friend with a slightly scared look.

"Well, you figure if us being loud really bothered them they would have just called the front desk, not this. They're flirting with us." Meg bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "So we flirt back."

"Meg I am not flirting with anyone." Kelley groaned tiredly. "I have a fiancé remember?"

"You, Megan, and Amanda can just be accomplishes. Me and Elizabeth can flirt with the boys." Meg said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What kind of flirting?" Elizabeth asked.

"They played a trick on us. Now it's our turn." Meg raised her eye brows. "You let me handle this. I'll get them back and make it interesting."

The song finally ended next door. "I will be an innocent by standard in all of this, and now that they're done. I'm going to bed." Kelley laughed at her friends and headed towards the bedroom.

"Me too." Amanda said and followed Kelley.

"You girls sleep tight. I'll help you guys." Megan rubbed her hands together and ginned.

"Oh gosh they've converted an FBI agent." Kelley shook her head.

"We might better stay up and supervise this." Amanda gave Kelley a questioning look.

"You're right." They headed back to see what the other girls would be up too.

"Well if they want to attack our sense of hearing, I say we attack their other senses." Meg looked to the others around the table.

"What did you have in mind?" Agent Megan smiled devilishly.

"Well, I figure since they're flirting, we'll do what any good flirt would do." Meg smiled again.

"And what does that mean?" Kelley looked at Meg questioningly.

"Well, when girls flirt they like to smell and look their best, right?" Megan looked at each girl for their approval. They shook their heads. "Well we just prove to them that we smell good." She smiled even bigger.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Elizabeth looked at her funny.

"Easy." Meg pointed to a vent on the wall next to the entertainment center. "That vent connects to their room. We find the funkiest smelling perfume we can, we spray it into the vent, maybe blow it through with a fan, and those boys will have a nose full of flirtyness."

"I don't know guys." Kelley looked at her with great doubt. "What if they have allergies?"

"Spoken like a true allergy sufferer." Elizabeth patted Kelley on the back. "But I think it's a great idea."

"Ok then it's settled." Agent Megan spoke up and clapped her hands lightly. "Tomorrow we pick out our fruitiest smelling perfume and we blast it through that vent." She gave a little bounce. "This is going to be _so much fun!_" Her body gave a shake with her last words.

"Oh no! Not you too Megan!" Kelley groaned.

"Hey I get picked on by boys all day, if I have the chance to get back at the male sex, I'm taking it." Megan smiled at Kelley.

"Ok. But we need to do it when they are least expecting it." Kelley looked at the other girls. "And that time is not now. Let's get some sleep. We have a lot of pampering to endure in the morning." She faked an exasperated look. "Let's get to bed, and we can get back to our flirt war with these boys in the morning."

"I think you are starting to enjoy this." Amanda looked at Kelley a little scared.

"Maybe just a little, but right now I would like some sleep." Kelley headed to her bedroom. The other girls nodded and headed to their rooms and were soon sound asleep.


End file.
